Demented
by NightCore Dallas
Summary: Eric Potter is the only son of the Potters, and the Boy-Who-Lived! But once he gets to Hogwarts one of the most well kept secrets of Dumbledore's will be revealed to everyone! What does his brother have to say? NOT A NEGLECTED HARRY FIC! no slash. Beware, Harry WILL be very VERY... Demented...


**Prologue: Demented**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**By NightCore Dallas**

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled as her target entered the Three Broomsticks. James Potter was an all around jerk but he was apparently good in bed and she, not caring if they were both married, wanted some of the action. She double checked her glamour, before walking over to him. James looked up and saw only a beautiful woman approaching. Always the horny stag, he decided some flirting was in order.

"Hey Rosmerta! Could you bring the fine lady and I some drinks over here?" he said.

"Sure. Be right there in a second Honey." the Madam replied.

Bellatrix inwardly smirked at how easy this was. She subtly reached for the Amourtentia she had in her robes. Despite James Potter's personality and almost everything else about him she didn't like, he was powerful, and her Lord had told her to go out and find a powerful wizard and seduce them, to bear their child so the powerful child could beat his disposal. Unfortunately, when she suggested he bear her a child, he told her how his only weakness was that he was infertile, due to his mother using the exact potion she was going to use.

Madam Rosmerta appeared only moments later and when she sat down the drinks, James looked away for but a second. A second was all Bellatrix needed to change the fate of the wizarding world, as she used the precious moment to pour the whole bottle of the love potion into his butterbeer. He turned back around, seemingly done with what he was doing and when they clinked their glasses and drank, she made sure to look him straight in the eyes. She saw confusion, blankness, then love, admiration, and obsession take him over. He looked at her and eyed her hungrily, as she brought him up to the room she reserved for the next day. She closed the door just in time to get pounced on by James. They would not leave until 6 in the morning the next day.

Lily Potter nee Evans looked out her window solemnly. She loved her husband, and she knew as an Auror things like him not being back until 7 in the morning were bound to happen. But she just couldn't shake the feeling _something_ was off about this time. She looked over at the wardstone monitor she and her husband had built and saw him come into the wards. She sighed in relief as she saw he was ok. She ran up to him and was only a meter away when she saw the haunted looked in his face.

"What's wrong James?" she tentatively asked.

"I've been used." He said after a moment.

"What?" She asked with her confusion written on her face.

"Used. Bellatrix Lestrange-"_shudder _"used a love potion so I'd bear her child." He said.

All Lily could do was gasp and her mind focused on two things- one, her barely pregnant belly of two days, and two, she needed to inform Albus _NOW!_ They were informed about the prophecy yesterday, and now this! Her child they were going to name Eric after her Grandfather, who had to defeat Voldemort in seventeen years, now had a half sibling presumably trained by the dark lord!

Yes, a visit to Albus was a _very_ good idea right now.

She motioned to James to come with her as she Floo-called Albus. Her head popped out of the Floo where it appeared the great wizard was having a staff meeting. He looked surprised for but a moment until she came through with James and they began their story.

Albus Percival Wolfgang Brian Dumbledore was about to start the second staff meeting of the new term when Lily Potter nee Evans stuck her head through the Floo and requested permission to come through. He obliged, not wanting to cut them off before he could find out why they were there. He sent his staff back to their quarters as the Potters launched into their story. What had happened was a terrible thing indeed. For the greater good, which was _his _greater good, he Obliviated them to forget the entire thing. The Potters went home later that day without any knowledge why they had rushed into the headmaster's office. It's a good thing Albus is so understanding.

**A/N: Just let me know what kind of job I'm doing here! R&amp;R, constructive criticisms welcome; **_**Incendios**_** used to fuel the melting of the icebergs in Germany. **

** -Dallas**


End file.
